Thermostats are home automation devices that can control a home's heating and air conditioning. A thermostat can be programmed to set different temperatures for the home for different times of a day.
Homeowners often have schedules that are not consistent with the way the thermostat is programmed. When a homeowner arrives home earlier than expected, the temperature of the home may be cooler or warmer than the homeowner expected.